Toshiro & Momo
by XXxichinieze22xx
Summary: Toshiro Moon, an extroverted musician and singer, partners with Momo Dawson, an introverted songwriter, to create music together. Along with the help of Toshiro's friend, Renji, an aspiring filmmaker, and Momo's friend, Orihime, a chronically employed teen, this foursome hopes to make Toshiro a star. Many events happened to them. Suck at summary. :)
1. Get to know more about you Toshiro Moon

**Hey everyone, this is my 4th story, and I hope you guys like this. I made the characters in bleach as Austin and Ally. Those who like that episode hope you guys like this, after I am done with the Bleach characters, I will also do the Naruto characters. So please review and review. I don't own anything.**

**Full Summary: Toshiro Moon, an extroverted musician and singer, partners with Momo Dawson, an introverted songwriter, to create music together. Along with the help of Toshiro's friend, Renji, an aspiring filmmaker, and Ally's friend, Orihime, a chronically employed teen, this foursome hopes to make Toshiro a star.**

**Rated: T: Language, Teenagers**

(Being the Musician and a singer)

Chapter: Get to know more about you Toshiro Moon

-Toshiro's Pov-

"Shit! I'm late!" I said as I hurry up brushing my teeth, taking a shower and getting dress also getting my stuffs needed for the radio show. My name is Toshiro Moon.

I'm a extroverted musician and also a singer. Also I can compose songs with my partner Ichigo Kurosaki. He is one of my classmates in the 3rd year. But my first friend is Renji Abarai.

He can edit my music videos, make film and anything. He is sometimes an idiot. As I went down stairs, both of us are leaving at Miami street. "Hey dude, come on were gonna be late for school."

He said and I was laughing but then I looked at him. "Dude there is no school. It's summer vacation." I said and he laughed nervously.

"Oh! Okay so what are we going to do today?" He asked and I chuckled. "Well today that I will sing at the radio show, with Ichigo." I said and he nodded.

"Well after this, your dad said we should meet him." He said and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Come on then. Maybe Ichigo is waiting for us." I said and we went out of the house, locked it and throw it at Renji.

Good thing he is a good catcher. Before we got inside the car my phone vibrated. I put it out in my pocket as it was dad who was calling.

I got inside the car and I answered my dad. "Hey dad, what's up?" I said and I think he was scratching his head.

"Uhm… dad are you scratching the back of your neck?" I asked and he laughed. "No! I am in the S.P.A, actually the girl is scratching my back and feet, for sure they got nice hands."

He said and I looked away from somewhere, disgust what he mean. "Anyway, why did you call me again?"

"Oh! Right! I called you because I cancelled your singing on Miami radio show." Dad said and I was shocked by his words.

"What! Why!?" I asked getting furious and he laughed again, but then he got serious.

"You see your friend and songwriter Ichigo, quits since his family didn't accept the offer of oh well you know what I meant. Also he had to continue his 4th year and graduate." He said.

"Why?" I asked and I think e got out of the bath… I think. "Well… he had to graduate, study at college and do jobs maybe have a family on his own. He also wanted to become a famous song writer…"

"But… he had to stop because he wants to make his family happy, that is the wish of her mother. Right?" I continued and dad chuckled so did Renji.

"Yes, and don't worry about your singing, I asked the manager also told the reason. He said you could come anytime, but bring your new songwriter. Okay."

He said and I nodded my head but looking at the other side window. "Yeah…" I told dad and he laughed or like chuckled.

"Okay, go out for a while Kiddo. Since it is your summer vacation, it is gonna be a long day…" He said and that made me grinned.

"Yeah I get it dad, well I'll see you around." I said and Renji smirked. "Allright Kiddo, be safe. Bye."

"Bye dad." We both hang up and I sighed. "Hey dude, where are we?" I asked and I looked somewhere.

"Oh! I thought we aren't going somewhere." He said and I have a vein pop coming out of my head…

"We still at our house!" I shouted as he covered his ears and laughed nervously.

"Anyway your dad said we should have fun while finding a songwriter. Where do you wanna go?" He asked and I took deep breaths to calm down and then I looked at him.

"How about at the Miami Mall?" I asked and he nodded. "Sure thing, bro." And he already started driving.

I sighed and I looked at the clouds. This is gonna be hard by finding a new songwriter, maybe new friends. I think?

(New Story)

**Hey guys, I hope you like this and sorry if you hated this. And I am gonna make this also Sasuke and Sakura, after I am done doing this chapter. :S So please review and review, sorry if again hated this.**


	2. Rockers and Writers

**Hi guys, sorry for the late updates. And if you hate the title, the story, I will just cancel it and make another story. So I hope you guys like this and again Gomen'nasai if you hate this. :( ****And I don't own the disclaimer; also I am not sure about the genre. :D**

(:bd)

Chapter 2: Rockers & Writers

-Momo's Pov-

"Look dad, I have to make a song for our school. Since the principal forced me to…" I said while the last one I muttered and dad laughed at me. "No way! The principal forced you. That can't happen."

He said and I sighed, sometimes dad doesn't believe what I said so does my mom. "Anyway as I said… your mom and I have to get to Japan since we have to set up the Sonic boom also there…"

He said. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Momo Dawson. I am a song writer. I could also play different instruments though. But I am kind of shy, except from my school… and I work at the mall call Sonic Boom.

Kinds of instruments to buy also teach them how to. "So… who is gonna keep the store in company?" I asked and I didn't notice that mom was at my back.

"You will be the one." She said and I screamed but then glared at mom. "Me! I am the only one who is gonna work mom." I said and they both chuckled as I quirked an eyebrow.

"Wait a second. Are you guys saying that I am not alone to do this job?" I asked and mom nodded.

"Allright sweet, who are they?" I asked and we went down the store. "You will know sweetie." Dad said and I was about to speak again when the beeping sound of the taxi… interrupted me.

Dad ruffled my hair and I shrugged the word I should speak, but then I smiled. "Good luck taking care of the store Kiddo." He said and went inside the car, before putting their suitcase at the back.

Mom kissed my chick and I grinned smugly. "See you in a month momo." Mom said and they both went to Japan as I sighed.

"Well I better get this started." I said as the costumers, choose and buy something. While I escort the others and teach them, if they need me.

(Outside the Miami Malls)

-Toshiro's Pov-

"So this is the Miami mall? It grows bigger than ever!" Renji said and I sighed. "Um… Renji it has been like this you are just inside the car while the window is open, and I am outside…"

I said and then Renji laughed. "Oh! I didn't notice." He said as I waited for him to get out of the car.

"Sure you didn't… know come on we better get to the-" I was cut off when he spoke. "Ah! Ice cream!" He screamed but the lady that was moving the ice cream chart, was moving away.

"Hey! Wait up! Oh! And Toshiro you might wanna go by yourself. Hey!" He said and run after the ice cream and I have a vein pop but who cares anyway.

So I looked at where the music store, I was about to pass the Sonic Boom but then I stopped at my dead tracks. I went back at that store and it was with music, and everything I needed.

So I went inside but then was about to, when a girl got in first and I hit the floor. "Ouch! Damn it." I said and I dust off the dirt's, and got inside.

(Inside the Sonic Boom)

"Guess who got the job on the Sonic Boom Store!" My friend Orihime said. She is really my first friend in the 3rd year high school. She can also be a fashion sometimes, I think.

I looked at her and no way! someone got a job on the sonic boom. "Really!? Who got the job on the boom store!?" I asked getting excited. She took a deep breath and then put a fist on the air.

"I got the job on the Sonic Boom store!" She said and I sweat drop. "No seriously, Orihime. Who got the job?" I asked again and then again she laughed.

"I am silly. I got the job to work here, momo." She said and I flashed a smile on my face.

"Really… since when did you get a job?" I asked and Orihime quirked an eyebrow. "Oh! Your father told me that you couldn't handle it by yourself since, this store is famous. He called me and hired me a job."

She said and I nodded. Yeah it's true that I can't handle this myself since it had many costumers coming along.

"Anyway shall we start?" She asked and I smirked. "Don't mind if I do." I said and she laughed so did I. And then I saw the door open… then the costumers had a diamond in their eyes.

As I saw a white hair also emerald eye, tall enough… and he look like… was classmate on my 3rd year class… who is this guy?

"Hey isn't that Toshiro Moon. Classmate of ours." Orihime said and I have a shocked face or like I gawk.

"What! Toshiro is here. Pfft! I doubt it." I said and then we all saw that all the costumers went out… because they already buy all want they needed here!

But it happens in Miami Sonic Boom Mall. And… about what Orihime said… yep it is Toshiro Moon.

Orihime smiled at me while I have a shock face. "I stand corrected it is Toshiro." Orihime said and I blinked but then stopped it.

Toshiro went to us and he had a smile on his lips. "Hey Momo, long time no see."

(To be continued)

**Hello guys. Please Review and Review. Sorry if hated this story and chapter, and one more thing thanks for Hailey. :) :S**


	3. Rockers and Writers 2

**Hey people, readers, and reviewers. Please I hope you guys hated this and sorry if you hated the story also the chapters. So let us now go on in the story. :)**

(Momo Dawson :S)

Chapter 3: Rockers and Writers 2

-Toshiro's Pov-

"Hey momo, long time no see." I said and I think she only had a shock face except Orihime who smiled and greeted.

"Hey Toshiro." She said and I smiled. "Hey Orihime." Well to tell to you guys, I was also their classmate in 3rd year. Since they know that I am a singer and etc.

I saw that Orihime looked at Momo, as she lightly punched the side of her stomach. And had snap out of it then she looked at me also she smiled.

"Hey Toshiro, yeah long time no see too." She said and I smiled. "You too momo." I said and take a look around her store.

"You own the store dude?" I asked and she was getting some supplies for the other things that are bought… and looked at me.

"Nah. My dad and mom own this. Orihime and I are taking care of the store." She said and I took one of the electric guitar and went to her.

"I heard that this store is famous for a musicians that are good to play." I said and she stopped fixing and faked laugh.

"Hahaha, yeah very funny… no." She said and went in the counter, I think counting some money.

"So why are you here?" She asked and started playing the electric guitar but then looked at her.

"Uh…well… I am just here to find a job… and I think this is a good start… mind if I join in…?"

I asked and Orihime slightly push her and wait… does she have a crush on me…? "Well that's good to hear. Okay you are now officially part of the Sonic Boom."

She said and I had a smirk on my lips but then… momo got the collar of her clothes and whispered to her.

"Are you an idiot Orihime… do you have a crush on Toshiro!?" She asked and I could still hear her.

"What!? No…" She said but then momo smiled and she laughed nervously… "Okay maybe…"

She said and I stand corrected she does have a crush on me, but she will get over it.

Momo removed her collar and looked at me and sighed. "Okay… you are now employee of the Sonic Boom… you will just escort, help the others play music and etc…"

She said and I hugged her and she quirked an eyebrow but she chuckled. "Thanks dude!"

I said and we both pull away and she nodded. "Don't mention it, just being kind to others." She said and it was true… she looks very kind to others.

The door open and it was… oh… "Hey Toshiro. You done getting something into the...-"He was cut off and it was Renji.

As his so long that reach the ceiling fall down and his face… kind of messed with syrup of chocolate… yep he is an idiot…

"Uhm… Renji… you remember orihime and momo." I said and he cleaned off his face when he run to momo and used her shirt to clean his face.

All of us had shock eyes and when he is done, he smiled and put out a hand. "Hey momo and orihime, it's nice to see you."

He said and momo had an aura around her and had an angry smirk… "Hey… Renji… still as idiot as ever… huh."

She said and Renji smirked and was about to spoke, when orihime kicked his face. But then he got up.

"What are you doing here?" She asked and Renji sighed. "Dad called me ago and uncle needed me a money, so I only know you guys here…"

He said and momo quirked an eyebrow. "And so…?" "So… mind if you guys hire me…?"

He asked and momo shrugged her shoulders. While Orihime well… not there beside her… "Okay you guys better start…" She said and we both quirked an eyebrow.

"Well… there are no costumers… so they will be here in 3. 2. 1." She said and then all costumers got inside and you know how my fans work.

(5 minutes)

I sighed and give the change to the last costumer, while Renji cleaned up the places. He stopped cleaning when there is a pizza on the floor and he took it.

"Pizza!" He said as he ate it and I think I'm gonna puke… okay I am now! I look somewhere and there was a trash can good thing it is empty.

I got the can and puke at it. When I am done I put it outside the store and good thing the garbage truck is here. I looked at Renji who is still eating the pizza.

"Dude, that is so disgusting. You got that on the floor." I said as Renji stopped eating and rolled his eyes. "Dude there hasn't been 5 minutes." He said and I looked at my watch.

And 5 minutes is over… I sighed and look at renji… "3.2.1…" I said and renji is running around in circles… and went out of the store…

"Oh yeah. Toshiro I am on a day off today, 'cause I ate a dirty pizza. Bye!" He said and was screaming and I chuckled.

"That Bakayero…" I said and then I heard someone playing a piano and someone singing…

I turn around and there were no customers around… then I heard it again… I saw that the song came from upstairs in the open door.

So I went up and looked beside the door. It was momo… she was playing the piano and she had a paper on the handle… (lol don't know much about piano but I play them.)

Then I heard she played the chorus of the song… and while doing the singing and played the piano…

{Momo}: They wanna know, know, know,  
Your name, name, name.  
They want the girl, girl, girl,  
With game, game, game.  
And when they look, look, look,  
Your way, way, way.  
You gotta make (make) make (make)  
Make 'em do a double take.  
Make 'em do a double take.

She didn't notice that I was beside her and she screamed or maybe shocked to see me here.

"What are you doing here?" She asked and stood up and took all the notes also the notebook.

While she isn't looking I took the notebook and she was trying to reach it. While I raised it up and looked at the song she composed.

She sighed and gave up and took a read some of the songs… "Hey momo you got some nice songs here."

I said and she took it in my hand and put it at her bag. "Thanks…" She said and took a sit at the piano and I took a sit beside her.

"Hey you're a singer and I kind of like your songs…" She said and I smiled. "Thanks… my partner helped me with the songs…"

I said and I sometimes compose song but it didn't quite go well though… I am not good at composing songs…

"Looks like it is fun huh?" She asked while smirking and I nodded. "Yeah." I said and she played the piano. "Hey why aren't you showing your talent?"

I asked and she sighed and it looks like she scratched the back of her neck. "I am kind of shy to be a song writer…"

She said and I nodded. "Hey can I 'borrow' your song?" I asked and she quirked an eyebrow.

"What for an occasion from your parents or a birthday from your friends?" She asked and I scratched my hair. "Uhm… occasion from the friend of Renji." I said and she nodded.

She gave me the song of the notes and I smirked at the corner of my lips. "Thanks so much momo."

She nodded and took her bag and looked at me. "Yeah no problem. Anyway mind if you keep the store company?"

She said and I nodded. "Don't worry me and Renji will take care of the store. And do you have video recorder?" I asked and she took it on the bag and gave it to me.

"Thanks again!" I shouted when she went out of the store and put the sign. 'Employees could only go in and it is close.'

Good thing I could borrow some of the electric guitar in the store. I went down and saw Renji who has a Popsicle on his mouth.

I smirked at him and remove the popsicle on his mouth. "Wait dude, I know that face. You found a music to sing for a new video huh?"

He asked and I nodded. I took the electric guitar and took Renji as we went upstairs and closed the door as I gave him the camera and starting to make a video…

(To be continued)

**Okay there will be part 3 in this story, sorry if hated this story and chapters. Also those who like it. What do you guys think? Please review and review. And thank you by the way reviewing the 2nd chapter: Readers-fav. :S**


	4. Rockers and Writers 3

**Hi everyone! This is the continues chapter. Hope you guys like this chapter and sorry if you hated this story. :"( Let us now get in the story.**

(Orihime :))

Chapter 4: Rockers and Writers 3

-Momo's Pov-

I woke up at the alarm of the clock. I turn off the alarm and stretched. I went to bathroom and took a shower and you know what I meant.

After done taking a shower I went down stairs and it smells like bacons. Oh yeah I forgot Orihime is my roommate. Good thing our parents are friends.

"Hey momo, breakfast is ready." She said and I took a sit as I eat the bacons and also breads. "I could smell it up in the room." I said and she giggled.

And she started eating while we are watching the news. "Good Morning everyone, yesterday we saw that Toshiro Moon had a new music video."

I snort. Wow Toshiro got the hits to play a song also instruments. Also I think Renji edited his music videos.

"And here it is, edited by his friend Renji and you know who composed it? Yup it is Toshiro Moon!" The journalists said and we looked at the music video of Toshiro.

He was singing while playing the instrument. "We're gonna me 'em do a double take…" He said and my bread in my mouth went at my plate…

"Momo that is your song right…?" Orihime asked and I nodded. "That was my song. He said that he needed it for his- He lied to me!?"

I said and I sighed like I am an idiot to trust him. "Well since you gave me a day off today, maybe you should ask him why."

She said and I looked at her. "Besides there aren't many likes and also comments so viewers he got."

She said and I heard that she is mistaken. "And on YouTube he got a billion hits! What a great singer on Miami! But does he still have a partner?"

He said and I made a face to Orihime like –you think?!- And she laughed nervously and I said bye to her and went to the store.

(Sonic Boom)

"Wow! I got a billion hits also likes on YouTube!" Toshiro said as he bro fist Renji. "Well you are welcome that I helped you made the video."

Renji said and Toshiro chuckled. "Thanks dude…" He said and renji nodded. Toshiro looked at his first music video and saw that there is 1 dislike.

"Hey. One of my fans or one person hated my music video. But why?" He said and renji was looking at me.

"Uhm… Toshiro…" He said and toshiro looked at me and he had a nervous smile. I smiled evilly and took a sit on the rolling chair and was facing both of them.

"Hey guys…" I said and they laughed nervously while also smiling nervously. "Hey momo…" renji said and I laughed evilly at him.

He looked both of us and gawked. "Got to go! Bye toshiro!" He said and run out of the store and I closed the door and then to Toshiro.

"Hey!" He stood up and his arms were at my neck and looked at me. "What's up?" He said and I remove his right arm at my neck and crossed my arms.

"Cool… mind if I ask what did you do yesterday with my camera?" I asked and he laughed nervously…

"Uh… I took some videos on my friend's birthday." He said and I took a sit beside my piano and looked at him.

"Can I have my camera back?" I asked and took it from his bag and took it. "Thanks…" I said and he took a sit beside me.

"Hey momo is it okay if you help me with my problems?" He asked and this was just part of my plan to tell him the truth. "Yeah go ahead."

"Well I saw that on YouTube that, me and renji made my new music video and someone hated my-"

He was cut off when she saw me smirk and show that I disliked his music video and he face palm.

"You saw it on the news also on the YouTube… that I borrowed your song and you disliked it."

He said and I nodded. I took his bag and got my songs. I was about to go out of the store when he stopped me.

"Look Momo, I'm sorry… I just need a new song since my dad said so to have fun." He said and I sighed.

"Why did you took my song by lying to me?" I asked and he looked somewhere. "Because my partner Ichigo had gone somewhere to finish his studies. And I heard you composed this song, and I turn it into rock song."

I nodded and took a sit at the rolling chair while I took a sit on the sofa. "If I told you the truth that I will need it for the new song. I was thinking that you will get mad, and I need a new song writer like you. That is why I lie."

He said and my gaze softened and smiled. "Look Toshiro, I won't get mad at you okay. You could've said that you need a new song for the music video. Also you could've told me too you need a song writer. So I could help you for the new songs."

I said and he had wide eyes but then had a joyful smile. "Really?" He asked and I nodded again. "Yeah… you're my best friend since we always see each other at school."

I said and he nodded. "Thanks Momo you really are a great friend like orihime said." He said and I smiled.

"Thanks Toshiro that was the sweetest thing you ever said." I said and we both are blushing but then laughed. "Ayieee!" renji and orihime said as we have a face like -really guys- .

"Never mind…" They said and we all laughed. I guess he wasn't bad as a music singer too… I guess we will have a great time this year.

(Double Take)

**Hey everyone! Sorry if hated this story. And do me a favor please tell me why you guys hated this? And please review and review those who like this. Also tell me why you guys like this. Because I am not a good story making. :"(**


	5. Break Down the Walls

**Hey guys! This is now the 5th chapter and sorry if you guys hated this chapter and those who like it I appreciated it. So let us now go on with the story. :)**

(Renji O.o)

Chapter 5: Break down the walls

-Toshiro's Pov-

Man yesterday was great. I have to lie because my brain and also instincts told me to lie like when you have a girlfriend and you have to lie that you did a mistake…

But momo is different from the other girls than I thought she would be. Well scratch that so I just took a shower and put some clothes on. As I went out of the room something smells…

"My God what is that smell!" I said and covered part of my nose… I went into the kitchen and Renji was cooking! Oh no!

"Uh…morning renji…" I said and he smugly smiled and put the scramble eggs with their shells and a green soup and was popping bubbles.

How does he cook anyway!? "Oh! Morning Toshiro breakfast is ready." He said and started eating and I am about to puke when I went out of the kitchen.

"Thanks for the breakfast though renji… I'll just meet you up at the store." I said and saw him nodded.

And went out of the stinking house, if you guys are curious will he notice? No he will just complain of who cooks like that food? I know that he is an idiot.

I got inside the store and again same as always. Fans and costumers… Good thing momo and orihime are there.

I put my bag at the employee room or should I say our practice room and got inside the counter.

"Hey you're up early." Orihime said as one of the costumers called and went to them and I chuckled. "I'm good orihime…" I said and smiled at momo.

She went forward to me and sniffed my shirt and pull away from me and I think she smelled the stinking and freaking bad food!

"Dude why is your shirt and body smells…" She can't continue and I laughed smugly. "Because of Renji's stupid cooking…"

I said and she nodded. She took my hand and we went up so does orihime. Momo got something on her hand and I took it.

"What's this?" I asked and she smiled. "My father's perfume, you can use it. So that our customers won't complain about your smell."

She said and I nodded. So I put some perfume on my body and etc. When I was done I gave it to momo and put it back on the closet.

I smelled my shirt and hey there is no disgusting smell. "Wow momo, your dad's perfume is great!"

I said and they both chuckled. "You're welcome." She said and I smiled, yup she is different from the other girls. I was about to speak when my stomach growled and I laughed nervously.

She quirked an eyebrow but then giggled. She took something on her bag and it was a water and sandwich.

"Here." She gave it to me and I was like drooling. "Hey momo are you sure giving your food to me? did you eat breakfast?"

I asked and she nodded. "That food was about to be my lunch but since you didn't get breakfast you could have it."

She said and had wide eyes. No one had ever gave me a reason why they gave me their foods in school. But momo she always have reason. I smiled and thanked her.

"You know momo, you are the only girl who is different in the school." I said and she blushed but smiled.

"Thanks toshiro that's very kind of you." She said and I nodded and started eating. She said if you are done eating you could start the job.

When I'm done drinking and eating I went down, but there is no costumer but renji… who had a big smell of aroma.

All of the customers got out because of his cook it spread on him. One police guard put that this is an abandon mall. That means our customers already hated this store.

I went to momo and orihime who is covering their nose with their napkin while I cover my nose using my hands.

Renji was there eating his disgusting breakfast! "Hey guys and why are you covering your nose?"

He asked and I kicked his face making him sleep in a really deep slumber. While orihime got a trash bag and got his you know what I meant.

And then tied the trash bag and momo run to the door and the aroma went out and spread somewhere else…

We took out what is covering in our nose and renji still in sleep and we took deep breaths.

I was lying on the ground and momo was now at my stomach taking deep breaths. I chuckled and soothed her hair.

She looked at me and blushed as we sit at the floor. "Ah… gomen toshiro…" She said and was blushing but then I nodded.

"It's okay… you need to take breaths anyway…" I said and she smiled and at the corner of my eye I saw Orihime smiling? Or like smirking?

We stood up and the 3 of us laughed and then my phone vibrated and had a message. I open it as they were at my 2 shoulders. It said…

"Dear Toshiro Moon… we saw the new music video of yours and need a new music song of yours and you will have a career on Miami hall way… I will order one of my recruits to record your song and take a video of yours. And make your song a nice one. Go get the music on Kiddo."

The messenger said and I have a smile on my face. "I can't believe it Toshiro you got a new career." Momo said and I smiled at her and hugged her.

She was shocked at first but then I could feel that she hugged back. "Thank you so much momo, thanks for always being there when a new career comes up… and everything you have done for me…"

I said and I can feel her smile on her lips. We pull away and she took her notebook that was on the counter and she opened.

"How 'bout the song when I first met you?" She asked and I went to her. Orihime gave her the guitar and while she is doing that I started to sing and it was perfect.

(At Miami Hall)

"Hey everyone! Welcome to Miami mall! Today is your favorite that the one and only famous singer in Miami is working at Sonic Boom! Now let us hear the new song of Toshiro Moon!"

The Host said and the musicians played the guitar while I play the piano, but then I stood up with the microphone.

{Toshiro}: Woah, Yeah  
Stop, hiding out in the shadows  
Scared to show the world you exist  
Don't, lock yourself in the darkness  
The world is so much brighter than this  
Ya if you never take the shock  
You never gonna win  
So turn it all around and

Break down the walls Woah  
Come on and give it everything you get  
Take a chance, make a stand and  
Break, break, break down walls Woah  
Break down the walls Woah

Break down the walls Woah  
Come on and take a chance make a stand and  
Break, break, break down the walls  
Break down the walls.

I was done singing and everyone clapped and I wave at them… when the career is done. Me and momo went home, and I never thought our house is just near.

"Well momo I guess i'll see you tomorrow." I said and she smiled. "Yeah well good night." she said and I was about to go when she called me.

"Hey toshiro." "Yeah?" "You did great at the stage." She said and I smirked and then wave at her and also said good night.

She got inside the house. As I got out I closed the gates and take a walk from my house.

(:bd)

**Well this is the chapter and sorry for late updates. Anyway please review and review. If I got many reviews I will update this. :)**


	6. Kangaroos & Chaos

**Hey everyone… yesterday I have fun with my friends. While I am at it we are dancing and singing and the party gave me an idea at this new chapter. So sorry if you guys hated this chapter. Now let us start this story.**

(::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::)

Chapter 6: Kangaroos & Chaos

-Toshiro's Pov-

After a month singing the 'Break Down the walls' I was curious that everybody in the Miami mall never notices me.

Anyway I was walking since me and renji are working at the Sonic Boom and nobody notices me and some of the music managers never gave me a new career.

Uh! What am I thinking? It is just like this all the time after the career. When we both reach the store but when I got in nobody notices me.

I went at the room and put the bag down. And I went down to go at the counter. While renji escort the customers. I saw momo and went also the counter.

"Hey toshiro." She said and I smiled. "Yo…" I said and she quirked her eyebrow. "You okay?" She asked and I sighed and got out of the counter and crossed my arms.

"Well… I was thinking that I am losing my career… and I think nobody will not even notice me…"

I said and momo got out of the counter sitting at the table. "Look there is nothing will happen. We're partner… trust me your career will not ruin…"

She said and I was about to speak when renji with a phone on his hand went to us. "Hey dude, your dad just call. And the manager said that your career is losing."

He said and I have wide eyes and then I looked at her and she kind of laughed nervously.

"Sorry…" She said and I sighed. "Any reasons?" I asked and he nodded again. "Your father said if you don't do something about it your career will be cleared means you'll stop singing."

He said and both of us have wide eyes and orihime paid the customers that needs changes and they went out.

"What are we gonna do!? I don't want toshiro to be gone forever what if he is gone!? What if-"He was cut off when orihime put her hand on his mouth and he was mumbling.

"Okay so what are you guys gonna do?" She asked and momo snapped her fingers. "How 'bout me and toshiro will make a new song. When we are done we could borrow or find some props for the music video."

She said and yeah that's not a bad idea… "That's a great plan! Renji will be the one who will edit the music video!" I said and renji thumps up and orihime removed his mouth.

"While we are it, I will be the one who'll organize the costume and the other things." She said and we nodded.

"How 'bout we start tomorrow right now.." She said while pointing at the door "Because there are many people who wants to buy the instruments."

She continued and one girl screamed 'We like you Momo Hinamori!' 'This store is famous we like it!' They all said as we sweat drop so does man that have a crush on her.

'Dude are they nuts!? I like momo and she is only with- wait what am I thinking am I falling into her!? I am only her best friend!' I thought to myself and do I really like her? (Answer Toshiro's question. If you want to anyway.)

We all sweat drop while I have that. I have a vein pop why did I have a vein pop? "Okay… does this happen all the time to momo?" I asked and orihime nodded while momo faced palm.

"Yup. This happens when the store is closed and something like that…" She said and we laughed.

"Okay we better brace ourselves 'cause of you know the people outside…" Orihime was at the door and opened it and then we start doing the job.

So tomorrow we'll do the new music video. Well that explains why renji was listening to the phone all the time when we are walking until we reach this place… huh.

(To be continued)

**Well this chapter is done and sorry if hate it also for the short chapter 'cause I have skateboard contest and I got the champion! Well please review and review! :)**


End file.
